1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile body (mobile object) such as two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, two-wheeled vehicles equipped with an actuator which generates a driving force for steering a front wheel serving as a steered wheel are known, as seen in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-060187 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-046342 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 2), etc.
Further, for example, three-wheeled vehicles having a pair of right and left rear wheels and configured to allow the vehicle body to be rotated in the roll direction with respect to the rear wheels by an actuator are known, as seen in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S59-149878 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 3) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-088742 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 4).